Geometrical Love
by Parisa01
Summary: Riku and Vanitas are both very close friends but when it comes down to winning Gaia's heart, they are rivals. It's up to the boys on who can prove their love for her the best. They've got until prom night to make her fall in love with one of them. But the question is; who will earn a special place in her heart and who will she fall in love with? VanitasXOC RikuXOC


I've never done a story about a love triangle before, so here goes nothing! I own nothing but Gaia. If you haven't watched Attack on Titan season 2 there will be spoilers in this chapter. I love this character because she's girly, tomboyish and she loves anime!

* * *

 **Geometrical Love**

Name: Gaia (Greek personification of Earth)

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 3in

Appearance: Brown straight hair up to waist, middle parting bangs framing her face, fair skin, almond shaped emerald green eyes, chiselled jawline, high cheekbones, rosy cupid bow lips and cheeks.

Family: Terra (older brother, 21) and Eraqus (father, 44)

Best friends: Sora, Riku, Vanitas, Ventus, Aqua, Kairi, Namine, Axel and Roxas.

Voice: Debi Mae West

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Friends and rivals**

Gaia was snoring loudly and sleeping peacefully in her double bed. The blinds were closed but the bright rays of sunshine shone through the gaps of her blinds. The room was like an oven, it was boiling hot at 32 degrees, but this was normal for Destiny Islands. She slept in one of her famous odd sleeping positions, this one was where she was sleeping at the foot of the bed and she looked like a starfish. She was drooling on her pillow and the covers were all over the place. Her hair which was tied back was in a complete mess and her ponytail was positioned weirdly.

Suddenly her nose twitched and a delicious aroma filled her room from the small gap through her door. The brown haired teen began sniffing and climbed out of bed. The covers around her dropped to reveal her pyjamas; she wore a pink sleeping beauty tank top and dark grey shorts. The sleepy teen put on her flip flops and exited her room.

Gaia rubbed her eyes whilst scratching her stomach and she saw her brother coming out of his room too. Their eyes met, they glanced at the stairs and then at each other again. They both ran towards the stairs and tried to race each other but instead they fell and rolled down the stairs. Their father who was in the kitchen, heard this and shook his head whilst sighing; they were always so competitive. They fell onto to the bottom of the stairs with Terra lying on top of her back.

"You rotten brother, your butt is crushing me!" Gaia yelled and wiggled herself out. The young woman sprinted into the kitchen with her brother followed suit. His sister turned to him whilst sticking her tongue at him and he just sighed whilst rolling his eyes.

"Alright you two, we have a guest, so behave." Their father stated and they looked at him. Eraqus motioned to someone and they turned their heads.

Riku leaned against the kitchen counter with a smile on his face and he raised his hand at them. They both just stared at him trying to process whatever was going on.

"Don't mind them, son. They're like this whenever they wake up." Eraqus stated and they snapped out of daze and they all sat at the table. Terra sat opposite Eraqus and Riku sat opposite Gaia. The table was set with homemade beef burgers with thick beef patties, melted cheese, onion rings and bacon inside the burger. There were also cheesy chips and coleslaw.

"Mr Eraqus, I still can't believe you made all this." Riku stated. "It's so good."

"Ah thanks, son. But you should try Gaia's cooking it's better than mine." Eraqus smiled.

"Why haven't you made any cookies for me?" The silver-haired teen asked innocently and she rolled her eyes at this.

"I'll poison them." Gaia replied with her mouth full of food and earned a glare from her father. She swallowed her food and looked at Riku. "I mean of course I will."

"Riku, did you manage to get Tekken 7?" Terra asked curiously.

"Nah, not yet. Have you guys?" He questioned.

"Yeah and I've already mopped the floor with him." The brown haired teen smirked.

"Button bash." Terra mumbled.

"The score is 10 to 5 with 2 perfects by me! I'm the best at Tekken." Gaia stated smugly.

"Yeah right. I'm here now so get ready to lose horribly." Riku smirked.

"You kids have to revise first." Eraqus noted before sipping on his drink.

"By the way what are you guys revising?" Terra asked curiously.

"Chemistry." His sister answered and even without looking at him she could see Riku's smug smirk on his face. "Riku no."

"We got lots of chemistry." He joked and she rolled her eyes at this whilst sighing.

"Wow, that was so bad." Gaia chuckled.

When they were done, Terra and Riku helped Eraqus wash up and the young woman went upstairs to her room. The dark haired man decided to do the gardening outside. Gaia brushed her teeth and got changed into a black and white striped tank top with spaghetti straps, light blue jean shorts, light blue jean jacket rolled up to her elbows, red converses and a black choker. She also tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

Gaia ran downstairs and went into the living room. She saw Riku and Terra playing Tekken and crossed her arms whilst sighing.

"Riku, come on." She whined and he glanced at her. In those 2 seconds of him laying his eyes on her, he gulped and felt his heart beat faster.

"Yeah, let me just kick your brother's ass." Riku said.

"Good, it won't take you long." Gaia smirked.

"Hey!" Terra whined with a pout.

The brown haired teen walked into her study room and left the door open. She took out some Chemistry textbooks, her revision notebook and stationary. Within 5 minutes, her best friend entered the room and sat next to her.

"Did you win?" She asked and he smirked.

"Yep." He smirked. "Alright, let's get started." The brown haired teen gave him her notebook and he opened it. Everything looked so perfect, her notes were so neat, important things were highlighted, sections were colour coded and the diagrams were so neat. "Can you make me one of these revision guides?"

"No way, you're not even gonna use it. You always come to mine to revise, anyway." She rolled her eyes. "Now let's start revising."

For 3 hours, they revised without taking any breaks and enjoyed every second, because they knew how to make revision fun. The young woman was closing her book and Riku smirked.

"Hey Gaia, is it getting hot in here? Or is it just our bond that is forming?" He asked and she sighed whilst shaking her head.

"That was horrible." She stated.

"You must be a compound of beryllium and barium...because you're a total BaBe." Riku added and she just smiled whilst chuckling.

"If I make you something, will you stop with the chemistry pick up lines?" She asked and he nodded.

They both got up and exited the study room. Just as Gaia was about to enter the kitchen, she stopped walking and held onto the door frame of the kitchen. The young woman placed her hand on her stomach and her eyes squinted. Riku turned to her and his eyes fell worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she looked up at him whilst standing up straight.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She smiled. He placed his hand on his hip and glared at her.

"Satan's sacrificial waterfall?" Riku asked and Gaia couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Oh my god." She walked into the kitchen and he followed her. "Now, what do you want me to make for you?"

"I want you to rest so I can make something for you." He stated.

"No way, I do not want to get food poisoning." She crossed her arms with a pout.

"Hey I can cook." He placed his hand on his hip.

"Sephiroth told me otherwise." She stated.

"Alright, how 'bout brownies. And none of that low-fat shit. I want 'em gooey." He said.

"Low-fat doesn't exist in this house." Gaia began to take out ingredients.

"No wonder you're fat." He mumbled.

"Hey!" She whined with a pout.

"I'm kidding, Gaia." He poked her head.

"Gaia!" Terra called out from the kitchen door. "I'm going to the shop, do you want anything?"

"Come over here!" He entered the kitchen and she began writing out a list. Within just 15 seconds, she was done and gave it to him.

"Got it, see ya." He rustled her hair and ran off.

"Why did you have to write down a list for him? Is he that forgetful?" Riku asked.

"If I don't he'll keep ringing me up and telling me he can't find the thing I asked for. In this case pads." She smiled. "The first time I asked him to get some, he freaked out asking why there were so many different shapes, brands and sizes. He ended up buying 5 packets all different brands, shapes and sizes."

"How long has he been buying them for you?" He asked curiously.

"Well he only goes to buy it once in a while but he's been doing it since I was 10 and he was 14. It's so cute that he doesn't get embarrassed or whiny when I ask." She smiled.

"To be honest, there's nothing wrong with buying your sister pads. It natural, y'know." He shrugged. "If Terra's never here and you need 'em just ask me."

"And I'll bake cookies in return." She giggled whilst poking his cheek. The young woman popped the uncooked brownie in the oven and they went in the living room.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Riku smiled.

"Don't go crying once I beat you." Gaia replied.

After 5 matches, Gaia came out victorious and the score was 3-2. Riku turned to see Gaia smirking at him with crossed arms.

"Score is 3-2!" She giggled.

"Don't worry, once I get better I'll definitely beat you." He said.

"You wish, keep on dreaming." She giggled and started sniffing. "I think the brownies are done." She was about to get up, but Riku placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take it out, you stay here and pick a movie to watch." She smiled at him and nodded.

He got up and went to the kitchen. As he did, the doorbell rang and knew Gaia would get it. The brown haired teen got up and opened the door to see Terra and someone else.

"Look who I bumped into." He smiled.

"Hey." Vanitas smiled and waved.

"Hi Vanitas." She grinned and let him come in.

"I got the stuff you asked for." Her brother gave her a bag and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're the best brother in the entire world." She giggled and he blushed.

"Hell yeah I am." He muttered.

"I'll be right back, put this in the kitchen." She took one bag and gave the rest to Terra. The young woman went upstairs and dropped off her personal things in her room and returned back downstairs. "Riku are the brownies cool yet?"

"Yeah, uh, could you come in the kitchen to cut them." She sighed and rolled her eyes whilst entering the kitchen.

"Are you scared of knives, Riku?" She smirked as she took out a sharp knife.

"No, I know how you want all the brownie squares to be the same size and if I fuck it up, I won't hear the end of it." He crossed his arms.

"You're exactly right." She smiled whilst cutting the brownies. The young woman plated them up, her silver haired friend got some popcorn in a bowl and carried a bag of snacks as they went into the living room.

Gaia sat between Riku and Vanitas with Terra sitting next to the silver haired teen.

"So what are we watching?" Terra asked.

"Attack on Titan we finished season 1 so now for season 2." Gaia answered.

"There's only 12 episodes, that's bullshit man." Vanitas huffed. "Compared to the 25 we got from season 1."

"Sephiroth told me that the 12 episodes are worth it though." Riku replied.

"I just don't want anyone special dying in the first episode." Gaia stated and the opening began. "Hey guys, don't you think Erwin Smith is sexy as hell."

"What?" The 3 boys asked in shock.

"You think Commander Eyebrows is hot?" Vanitas asked.

"He should be called Commander Handsome." She sighed dreamily.

"But his eyebrows are thick." Riku said.

"So? He's hot." She pouted. "And so is Miche, goddamn. He can sniff me up any day." They stared at her like she was crazy.

"Hey Gaia, you know you're the same height as Levi." Vanitas smirked and she turned to him with a glare.

"Yeah and I can beat you up like he did to Eren, too." He gulped at this.

As they kept watching, Riku glanced over at Gaia then blushed as his eyes went back to the screen. They carried on watching and when it got to the most shocking moment, they all watched with wide eyes. It was silent in the house until the sound of Gaia yelling and crying.

"NOOOOOO MICHEEEEE!" She cried and Eraqus came running into the run.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Miche is DEADDDDD!" Gaia began sobbing and Riku gave her some tissues. Eraqus sighed at this and just went back to gardening. "Why did he have to die? He was so innocent!"

"Did you see that Ape Titan? It could speak." Terra pointed at the TV.

"He killed Miche." She sniffed whilst wiping her tears.

"I'll go get the ice cream." Her brother got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I think you need a hug and a shoulder to cry on." Vanitas opened his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him. The brown haired teen buried her face in his shoulder whilst crying. Riku just watched on with a painful look on his eyes and he felt his heart ache.

"There, there, Miche is up in heaven with Marco now." Her sobbing turned louder at the mention of Marco.

Vanitas looked up to catch Riku staring at them and smirked at him. The silver haired teen noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows whilst grinded his teeth together. The dark haired teen hugged his crush closer and winked at his friend. Vanitas and Riku were close friends but when it came down to winning Gaia's heart they were rivals.


End file.
